


I really liked her, and I thought she really liked me.

by All_the_fandoms_and_fans



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Competitive, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, New Relationship, based on canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_the_fandoms_and_fans/pseuds/All_the_fandoms_and_fans
Summary: You know the drill, guy meets girl, guy falls for girl, girl steals guys plans for the competition they're in where they're in opposite teams...The story of the first time Mac met Allie.





	I really liked her, and I thought she really liked me.

Allie Winthrop. That was the name of the beautiful woman Mac had just been introduced to. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't drawn to her instantly, She had a way of walking and talking that told everyone in the room to pay attention, it didn't exactly hurt that she was extremely intelligent as well as beautiful. 

He was shocked when she seemed as drawn to him as he'd been to her, shocked when she tried to spend as much time near him through out the week as possible during the competition, and, he was equally shocked when she asked him to meet her for a drink in the bar of the hotel they were both staying at. He stuttered when he tried to say yes, luckily she seemed to deem it 'adorably flustered' rather than 'awkward and weird'. 

He could feel his heart beating kind of fast as he waited for her in the bar. He was wearing a navy shirt and dark jeans, the only really nice outfit he'd brought with him. He idly played with a paperclip he'd found in his pocket as he scanned the room, repeatedly looking for her. When she walked in a couple of minutes later, he realized that even if he hadn't been watching for her, he would sill have noticed her as she walked in. She was wearing black jeans and a silver shimmery t-shirt that reflected pink and red sparks when it caught the light. However, the shirt seemed almost boring compared to her smile when she spotted him. He felt his heart go from too fast to completely stopped in that moment, happily replying to her smile with one of his own. She walked over, and pulled him in for a quick hug when she reached him. 

"Hey," she said, "you look fantastic." He glanced down at himself for a second.

"What, this? nothing special" she laughed, "You look amazing though."

"Yeah, well, I probably shouldn't tell you this, but," she leaned in with joke secrecy, he copied her, "There's someone in here who's attention I'm trying to catch." They both laughed lightly, It felt good to be doing something 'normal' for a change. It felt like, even though he'd just started at DXS, the job was already changing his life so much. 

"Well, If i were that guy, I'd say, you definitely have my attention." she smiled at him and he wanted nothing more, all of a sudden, than to kiss her, right here, right now. Seemingly as if she'd read his mind, she reached up, placing one hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him towards her, the kiss was hot and brief, but also sweet, one of those kisses that promised more kisses, later. Mac had to stop himself from groaning as she pulled back. "So," he said, "want to order that drink,"

A few minutes later and carrying two long island iced teas, they made their way over to a table by the corner. Until she looked around and noticed a pool table. Suddenly she took off in that direction. Mac turned to see where shed gone and spotted her, two pool cues in hand, looking at him with raised eyebrows. He smiled and raised his own eyebrows at her,

"I warn you, I'm kinda good," He wasn't lying, the game had always come easy to him because it mostly relied on the physics of the ball and the angles.

"So am I," was her quick reply, she licked and then bit her bottom lip, "wanna play or not? Or, are you scared you'll loose?"

"Oh I'll play, but I'm not gonna loose." he sipped his drink before placing it on a nearby table. He took one of the pool cues from her.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, Macgyver." she said, standing so close to him that he could feel her breath on his face, he felt his own breath catch at her closeness but refused to be fazed by it,

"I guess so,"

Turns out they were pretty evenly matched, they both quickly potted all of their balls, leaving only the black one left, and it was Allie's turn. She slid between him and the table to take her shot and backed her butt into Mac's crotch as she bent over. He groaned quietly and took a quick step back, trying desperately to control the erection forming from the sudden contact. 

"There! Look, I told you I'd win," She called triumphantly, Mac, however, was far past caring about pool. When she turned around to face him, her look told him that she knew exactly what she'd done and she knew the effect it was having on him. She quickly glanced down to check and was rewarded with the slight tent that had formed in the front of Mac's jeans. She smiled and backed up, leaning against the pool table. She used her index finger to beckon him to her, he didn't need to be asked twice. He moved forwards to kiss her, gripping tightly at her waist. Her hands slid over his shoulders and into his hair, making tight fists. He gripped her more tightly suddenly, lifting her up so she was sitting on the pool table. He was lost in her mouth, their tongues slid against each others, hands roaming over their clothes until her hand brushed against his cock through his jeans. He groaned and pulled his mouth away from hers. She put her hand under his chin, forcing his head up to look at her, 

"Let's go upstairs," she said. His brain functions were basically fried so all he managed to say was,

"Yeah," in a low voice, rough with desire.

In Mac's opinion it took them far too long to reach his hotel room, once inside he had about enough control left to ask one question,

"Are you sure?" A question she answered by grabbing his face and kissing him desperately he pulled her body as close as he could to his and matched her ferocity with his own. Her hand fell to the hem of her shirt and she pulled it off in one quick motion. She then wrapped her arms tightly around Macs head pulling him tightly into the kiss again. He grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, holding her up between himself and the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and in response he groaned loudly into the kiss. He moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing slowly, from her jaw all the way down to the top of her bra, she moaned as his lips worked their way across her skin. He could feel her fingers reaching to undo his shirt. She had the buttons undone in record time, sliding his shirt off his shoulders, it was soon crumpled on the floor. Her hands went to his chest immediately, exploring the lean muscle that jumped under her touch. 

Mac then grabbed her tighter and carried her over to the bed, laying her down. She quickly undid her own jeans and Mac helped her to slide them off, he did the same with his own. Mac crawled on top of her, kissing her neck deeply, sucking to create a mark on her skin, and she gasped when he did. His hands were on her stomach and hips, exploring every inch of skin with his hands and then his mouth and he moved down to kiss her on her stomach. Mac reached around her, unclasping her bra and pulling it off. He lent down and ran his tongue over her nipple, causing her to moan louder. It seemed she'd had enough waiting because she grabbed Mac's face again and pulled it close to hers before whispering hoarsely, 

"Mac, Please!" He immediately pulled her underwear off, then his own. A crinkle of a wrapper later he was inside her, his thrusts causing the bed to creak under them. She kept exploring his body until she was too close to concentrate on anything but the feeling of their bodiess together. At her climax she called out his name in a shaky, breathy moan, he answered a moment later with his own breathless groan before his thrusts slowed to a stop. 

Mac woke the next morning by the sunlight streaming in the window, he reached across to the other side of the bed and found Allie still there. 

"Morning," she said in a voice that showed she'd just woken as well.

"Morning," Mac said back. "What time is it?"

"Nearly seven, I think," she responded, "I think the teams are supposed to meet at eight o'clock,"

"Mm" Mac hummed non-committing, "We should probably get ready then,"

"Yeah, you should probably shower," He laughed, leaning over to give her a quick peck on the lips. 

"Okay, then," he said making his way to the bathroom.

When he left the bathroom he found Allie was still there, sat at the little desk in the room, on a laptop. His laptop. He felt his stomach plummet when he saw that she was looking through his design spec's for the competition.


End file.
